New Democratic Party (Zardugal) Elections
The New Democratic Party (NDP) is one of the major political parties in Zardugal. The NDP holds elections to determine its Congressional Leader and Deputy Leader, Executive Council members and presidential candidate. Congressional leadership elections The NDP Congressional Caucus is made up of every NDP member in Congress. The Caucus is responsible for electing the Congressional Leader and Deputy Leader of the NDP. Leadership elections can be precipitated by the death or resignation of the party Leader or Deputy Leader, or by a spill motion. A spill motion may be proposed by any member of the Caucus. A spill motion must have the support of 10% of the Caucus members to be brought to a vote. To be successful, it must gain the support of a majority of voting members, and 40% of the Caucus regardless of whether or not they vote. If the motion is successful, the leadership, deputy leadership or both will be vacated. In the event of a successful spill motion, candidates may declare their candidacy. The incumbent occupant of the position being contested may stand as a candidate. Should no candidate win a majority of the vote, the candidate with the lowest number of votes will be eliminated, and another round will be held. Should multiple candidates be tied at last place, further rounds will be held until one candidate has fewer votes than all others. This process continues until a winning candidate is elected with the support of a majority of voting members. Candidates may withdraw their candidacy between rounds. To date, only two Congressional leadership elections have occured; all other leadership changes have been uncontested. 3344 leadership election The inconclusive result led Nicholson to resign in favour of Vanderheyden. 3344 deputy leadership election Executive Council elections The National Convention is responsible for the election of members of the 15-member Executive Council, which controls fundraising and election strategy. Each State branch of the NDP is represented by three Executive Councillors, with one elected every year. The National Convention elects Executive Councillors using a procedure similar to that used for the congressional leadership, which is detailed above. All candidates require the endorsement of at least 5% of the members of their respective State Conventions to stand. Every three years, the President of the NDP is elected. Again, the above procedure is used to elect the President. Candidates for President must have the support of 5% of the members of the National Convention. 3321 Presidential election 3324 Presidential election 3327 Presidential election 3330 Presidential election 3333 Presidential election 3336 Presidential election 3339 Presidential election 3342 Presidential election 3345 Presidential election 3348 Presidential election Presidential nominations The National Convention's most important function is to decide the NDP's candidate for President at every election. The method of elimination and holding a new round is also used for the Presidential nomination process. Candidates for Presidential nominee must have the support of 5% of the members of the National Convention. 3323 Presidential nomination The NDP did not contest the presidential election of 3323. 3324 Presidential nomination Walker won the presidential election. January 3327 Presidential nomination Walker won the presidential election. December 3327 Presidential nomination Walker was defeated in the presidential election. January 3329 Presidential nomination Walker was defeated in the presidential election. December 3329 Presidential nomination Sosa won the presidential election. 3332 Presidential nomination Sosa won the presidential election. 3335 Presidential nomination Karen Sosa was elected to be the NDP's presidential nominee without opposition. She won the presidential election. 3338 Presidential nomination Karen Sosa was elected to be the NDP's presidential nominee without opposition. She won the presidential election. 3341 Presidential nomination McPherson was defeated in the presidential election. 3344 Presidential nomination McPherson was eliminated in the first round of the presidential election. 3347 Presidential nomination McPherson was eliminated in the first round of the presidential election. February 3350 Presidential nomination June 3350 Presidential nomination The NDP did not contest the presidential election of June 3350. Category:Zardugal Category:Federation of Zardugal Category:Zardic Political Parties